Thgiliwt Twilight Reversed
by Twin of Alice
Summary: The same as Twilight but every thing is reversed.
1. First Sight

Twilight Reversed

First Sight

My father drove me to the airport with the windows up. (A first for us in Phoenix). I didn't want to be tortured by having to see the sun go again. I was wearing my favorite sunglasses, a farewell gesture to my sunny home. My carry on item was a parka.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains here more than anywhere else in the U.S.A. I was only a baby when my father escaped with me. It was in that town that I'd been sentenced to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I put my foot down. My mom Renée vacationed with me for two weeks in Phoenix instead. I can't stand the rain, but I love the sun. I love Phoenix.

"Edward" my Dad said to me―the last of a thousand times―before I got on the train. "You don't have to do this."

My Dad looks like me, except with combed hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at his wide, child-like eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, hare-brained father to fend for himself? Of course he has Sue now, so there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in his car, someone to call when he got lost, but still…

"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad lire, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.

"Tell Renée I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," he insisted. "You can come home whenever you want―I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

But I could see the sacrifice in his eyes behind the promise.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Dad."

He hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and he was gone.


	2. First Sight Part 2

**Ok sorry that chapter was so short. This is my first fan fiction so I didn't know how it would turn out.**

**Love You All!!! **

**Liz**

First Sight

Part 2

It's a five hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Renée, though, I was a little worried about.

Renée had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. She seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with her for the first time with any degree permanence, She'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.

But it was sure to be awkward with Renée. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision―like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen―just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.

Renée was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Renée is the girlfriend of the Police Chief Phil to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Renée gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way of the plane.

"It's good to see you, Edward," She said smiling as she automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Charlie?"

"Dad's fine. It's good to see you, too, Mom." I wasn't allowed to call her Renée to her face.

I only had a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My dad and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," she announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way she said "good car for _you"_ as opposed to just "good car"

"Well it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Leah Black down at La Push?" **(If you love twilight you'll know what La Push is)**

"No"

"She used to go shopping with us during the summer," Renée prompted.

That would explain why I didn't remember her. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.

She's in a wheelchair now," Renée continued when I didn't respond, "so she can't drive any more, and she offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I love to obsess over cars so I would know how good it would be the minute I saw it, and I could see from her change of expression that this was the question she was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well Leah's had some work done on the engine―it's only a few years old really."

I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did she buy it?"

"She bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties―or late fifties at the earliest," she admitted sheepishly.

"Re―Mom, I don't really have the equipment to fix it if anything went wrong, and I can't afford a mechanic either."

"Really Edward the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

_The thing, _I thought to myself…it had possibilities―as a nickname at the very least.

"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Renée peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.

Wow. Free.

"You didn't need to do that, Mom. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here."

She was looking ahead at the road when she said this. Renée wasn't comfortable with expressing her emotions out loud. I fortunately did NOT inherit my expressions from her. I was bold and proud like my father, but I liked to pretend for her. So I was looking straight ahead with a smirk on my face when I responded.

"That's really nice, Mom. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. She didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth―or engine.

"Well now, you're welcome," she mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.

We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.

It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

It was too green―an alien planet.

Eventually we made it to Renée's. She still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my father in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had― the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new―well, new to me―truck. It was a faded black color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged―the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

"Wow, Mom, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the cruiser.

"I'm glad you like it," Renée said gruffly, embarrassed again.

It only took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had belonged to me ever since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed curtains around the window― these were all part of my childhood. The only changes Renée had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second-hand computer, with a phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my father, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.

There was only small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Renée. I didn't mind that much but, I bet she did.

One of the best things about Renée is she doesn't hover. She left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my father. It was nice to be alone, not have to smile and look pleased; a relief to just be by myself.

Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven―now fifty-eight―students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together―their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new kid from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.

Maybe, if I looked like a boy from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I _should _be tan, sporty, blond―a football or soccer player perhaps―all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.

Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sun shine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself―and harming both myself and anyone else who stood to close.

When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be handsome―it was very clear, almost translucent-looking―but it all depended on color. I had no color here.

Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?

I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. Even my father, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain.

But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done obsessing about how bad my day tomorrow would be. The constant _whoosh_ing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.

Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.

Breakfast with Renée was a quiet event. She wished me good luck at school. I thanked her, knowing her hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. Renée left first, off to the police station to see Phil. After she left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined her small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing has changed. Over the small fire place in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of My dad and Renée in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at―I would have to see what I could do to get Renée to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.

It was impossible not to realize that Renée had never gotten over my dad. It made me a bit uncomfortable.

I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket―which had the feel of a biohazard suit―and headed out into the rain.

**Ok do you like it? Again First Fan Fiction so please please please please review all criticism accepted!!!**

**Love you all!!!**

**Liz**


	3. Author Note

**Hi guys I got 3 reviews and I thank you who reviewed for them. I'm glad you like it, and for the question that was asked, no I don't have to copy the whole book, but I was bored so I said, "what the heck?"**

**Love You All!!!**

**Liz**


	4. First Sight Part 3

**Ok here is chapter 3. Just saying I'll be cutting more out, I just wanted you to get the feel of the story. Sorry to keep you waiting so long, you guys know school ECT. I'm going by memory now to keep it shorter and more interesting.**

**Yours truly,**

**Liz**

First Sight Part 3

I parked in front of the first building, which had a sign on the door which said "_**Main Office". **_I took a deep breath before opening the door. A red-haired man looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Edward Swan," I told her.

A look of realization crossed his face, so Renée must have been spreading the news of my coming to Forks.

"You're all set to go!" he said after what seemed like hours of paper work. "Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes," I said in a polite voice even though we went through this a million times, "I have each teacher sign the slip, and bring it back to you at the end of the day."

He smiled "Ok see you later!"

***

"Bye."

My first class was English in building 4. It looked toward the back of the buildings so I headed in what I hoped was the right direction. Then, a girl came up to me and said "You're Edward Swan aren't you?"

"Yep,"

"I'm Jessica** (replacing Mike)**, would you like me to show you to your first class? Mines English."

"Mine is too."

"OMG that is awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

***

I was relieved when we finally reached the English building. Jessica kept babbling on about some dance coming up, and I got a head ache from it.

"See you after class?" she said happily.

"Sure, whatever."

***

Surprisingly English went by quickly. The teacher, Mrs. Enos **(my English teacher) **didn't make me introduce myself to the class (probably because most of them already knew who I was) and was very funny. She was a high possibility of being my favorite teacher.

Fortunately, Jessica didn't have the same classes with me until after lunch, but she asked me to sit with her. Of course I was so happy about that.

***

"Hi Edward!" Jessica said as I sat down at her lunch table.

"Hi Jessica."

"Everyone this is Edward Swan, he just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona!" A blonde haired boy stood up to shake my hand and said "Hi I'm Mike! **(replacing Jessica)"**

He looked like he would do anything, for anyone, at anytime, anyplace. Another boy stood up and said "I'm Ben if you need help with writing then I'm the one to call! **(replacing Angela)**"

***

"Who are they?!" I asked Mike as the 5 most beautiful people I have ever seen came into the cafeteria.

"Oh," he said "They are the…..

**Ok sorry it is short, but I wanted to give you a chapter. It will be longer next time.**

**Love You All!!!**

**Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my faithful reviewers!!! I have officially gotten 11 reviews so I will try to update by Saturday!!!**

**Love you All!!!  
Liz**


	6. Chapter 6

"… the Cullens and Hales." Mike said. "The blonde ones are the Cullens, they're twins. All the other ones are the Hales. The blonde girl is Rosalie, and the blonde boy is Jasper. The petite girl with the spiky hair is Alice, she and Jasper are together. The huge one is Emmett, he is with Rosalie. The brunette one is Isabella, but she prefers to be called Bella." "Wow." I said, "They're…."

"Ha ha I know what you mean."

"Hey you didn't say that Bella was going out with anyone…"

"Trust me Edward,' Mike said with a frustrated face, "You don't want to go out with her."

This was funny. I wonder when he got turned down. Then Mike got up and said "Let's go so you're not late for your next class."

"Ok"

Ugh that walk with Mike was HORRIBLE. He asked me everything about me. Even personal stuff. I looked at my schedule. My next class was AP biology. I took my slip to the teacher, but I didn't catch his name.

The teacher said "Edward you can go and sit by Bella."

I couldn't believe my ears. I got to sit by Bella Hale.

When I sat down Bella looked over at me and said "Hi I'm Bella, what's your name?"

"I'm Edward.'


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I have an idea I think that you guys should send the chapters to me at I'll pick the one I like best and that will be that chapter. I might want to change it a bit, but I will ask your permission first.

Twin of Alice


End file.
